


Reminder

by gingayellow



Category: Choujuu Sentai Liveman/Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Liveman tribute episode. Joe and his plight, reminds Jou of someone, but it's who you'd expect. Jou/Gou, canon character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is 'grief.' I've had this in the back of my head since I first saw the Liveman tribute ep, but wasn't in the best mood for the past 6-8 months, so it's just now that I've actually written it. Spoilers apply!

Title: Reminder  
Fandom: Choujuu Sentai Liveman/Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
Characters/Pairing: Jou/Gou  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Canon character death  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'grief.' I've had this in the back of my head since I first saw the Liveman tribute ep, but wasn't in the best mood for the past 6-8 months, so it's just now that I've actually written it. Spoilers apply!

"Jou-san. We need to have words."

"Hmm?" Jou didn't look up from grading paperd-- he was almost done, he didn't want to lose his momentum. "Is this about approving Hiroshi's experiment? I know you're worried, but he's added some safety measures, and--"

"No." Gou placed a delicious looking cake on top of the papers. "I mean this."

"... Is this something symbolic, because honestly Gou, I failed European History as an undergrad, so you're gonna have to explain it--"

"Ugh!" Gou took a note from his coat pocket. "Oohara-san," he read out loud. "While we didn't find the answer I was hoping for, I remain grateful. Sincerely, Joe Gibken." He stuffed the note back in his pocket angrily. "Is that where you were last week? Gallivanting with that-- that pirate?!"

"Hey, now." Now he was beginning to understand. "He's also Gokai Blue."

"Along with every other Blue Ranger that's ever existed-- and we still don't know what they plan to do with all that power." Gou plopped in the chair opposite Jou.

Okay, now Gou was being unfair. "I spoke to that Jan kid! He said the Gokaigers are really nice!"

"And I received an email from Shishi-sensei, who said that two were nice, but the others were blunt, selfish, and had trouble expressing themselves." Gou crossed his legs. "I don't trust them, Jou. I know what personality type is involved in collecting that much power-- I used to have that personality type." He sighed heavily. "I don't want them to hurt you."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Jou left his desk to sit on the arm of Gou's chair. "They're not bad. At least, not the one I met." Maybe it was time to explain what had happened. "He has this friend." Jou grimaced. "Had, I guess I should say. The Zangyack Empire turned him into this machine, and he'd been hoping that I could find a solution."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah."

Gou touched Jou's arm gently. "So he reminded you of yourself."

"Actually, he reminded me of you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know!" Jou waved his free hand. "I just... got this sense that he's done stuff that he's not proud of, you know? Which is why he was so intent so saving this guy, he's one of the few good things he has left." He gave Gou a look. "Like you and Rui."

Even now, Gou still grieved for her. Kenji, too. "I see."

"So I couldn't just leave him alone, right? You forgive me, right?"

"Hmm." Gou felt himself smile a bit. "For that, yes. But Gibken also included a postscript about wishing to learn your fighting style. Apparently, it's like nothing he's seen before. So please explain why a middle-aged man, with no more powers, thought it'd be a good idea to fight evil?"

Jou smiled back anxiously. "When the middle aged man is also a man child?"

"I surmised as such, but it's always nice to have one's theory validated."

Jou huffed. "Well, look, That cake's gonna go bad. How about we just relax and find out if he'd a good baker or not?"


End file.
